Manga
Background The two Cowboy Bebop manga series were adapted from the television show using the original cast of Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, Edward and Ein, in original adventures. The mangas were released by the Japanese publisher Kadokawa Shoten within their magazine Asuka Fantasy DX. The magazine was targeted to Shōjo, females ages 10 to 18, and fans of Science Fiction. The first volume of Cowboy Bebop: Shooting Star was released May 1998, just one month after Cowboy Bebop originally aired on TV Tokyo on April 3, 1998. However, the manga does not follow the TV series. Cowboy Bebop: Shooting Star Volume 1 :Japan Release Date: May 1, 1998 (ISBN 4048529358) :USA Release Date: April 8, 2003 (ISBN 1591822971) You Only Live Twice The Kid Stays in the Picture Dog Day Afternoon The Sting Funny Girl Behind the Bebop, the Untold Story Volume 2 :Japan Release Date: October 10, 1999 (ISBN 4048529978) :USA Release Date: June 10, 2003 (ISBN 159182298X) The Man Who Would Be King Midnight Cowboy The Great Escape In Cold Blood The Hustler Behind the Bebop, the Untold Story Cowboy Bebop Volume 1 :Japan Release Date: April 8, 1998 (ISBN 404853078X) :USA Release Date: April 23, 2002 (ISBN 1931514917) It's Showtime Spike, Jet and Faye have all tracked different bounties to the same restaurant but learn that they're all "chump change" until Faye spots a serial killer named Lester Lin with a 5 million Woolong reward. Let's hope they bring back presents for Ed! We Will Rock You Jet gets a lead on a criminal named Cidne who has a 30 million Woolong bounty and a flair for cosmetic surgery. But there is a problem: Cidne is in jail under a false identity. So Spike takes one for the team and gets himself arrested in an elaborate scheme to break the bounty out of jail to collect the reward for bringing him back to jail. Cheap Trick A real and very bored man named David Jackson aka "Nowhere Man" has placed a 60 million Woolong bounty on himself for the first female bounty hunter that catches him. Faye jumps at the opportunity, and drags Ed along for the ride, but is this nowhere man making his nowhere plans for Faye or someone else? Black Diamond Faye has a new bounty on her head and Jet and Spike are brought down to the ISSP for questioning. Will they turn against their partner for a few million Woolongs? A conspiracy unravels that takes Jet back to his days as the Black Dog. Volume 2 :Japan Release Date: November 1, 1999 (ISBN 4048531360) :USA Release Date: June 25, 2002 (ISBN 1931514488) She's a Rainbow Rachel M. Kazuki, a reporter for MBC TV wants to do a feature on bounty hunters, or as she calls them "Outlaw heroes. Rebels on the edge of society." Faye negotiates a deal with Rachel, allowing her to interview the crew of the Bebop for a price, but when a bounty comes up Rachel wants to be first on the scene. Great Deceiver When Jet's old ISSP friend, Bob, gives the crew a lead on a new bounty it becomes a personal job for Faye. The perp is Linda Wise, the woman who taught Faye how to become a hustler and con artist. She used to say that the first rule of hustling was to "win your keep and move on." Bebop Special Short Jet has a cold and no one knows how to cure him. Spike and Faye go searching for scallions on Earth to help Jet but instead they get chased through a swamp and catch colds on their own. Thinking Bird, Happy Song Jet takes Edward shopping for food but she gets hungry and tries to eat an old man's pet bird in a marketplace. An assassin has been commissioned to kill the same old man but Edward foils his plans without realizing it. Like a Rolling Stone Spike goes to a wild west town and meets an enchanting guitar player named Allison who offers to help him find his next bounty: her deadbeat father. Volume 3 :Japan Release Date: April 10, 2000 (ISBN 4048531859) :USA Release Date: August 20, 2002 (ISBN 1591820332) What's Your Number Computers are crashing all over Mars, leaving only a frozen image of a large X over a planet. The ISSP is investigating the computer virus and Big Shot reports on a record-setting 50 million Woolong bounty on the mysterious net diver: Radical Edward. But on the Bebop, Edward is nowhere to be found and a kid named Tomato contacts Jet, Spike and Faye trying to find her and clear her name. Edward is taking captive to a ship. Fight For Your Right A happy-go-lucky trucker named Mike Yamada is having a busy day. First he escorts a mobster from Mars to Venus in record time, using a secret short-cut, and is paid 500,000 Woolong to keep quiet about the trip. Next, Mike escorts Spike and his latest bounty catch from Venus back to Mars using that same short cut. But Spike knows that something is wrong when a ship opens fire on them. Could they be using a dark Astral Gate? Notes External Links Category:Content